Ma Contribution - Tinky Writing's Show
by gynny
Summary: Recueil de mes participations aux Lives d'écritures de Tinky. ( Sous le #TinkyStories sur Twitter.)
1. Chapter 1

Le réveil sonna, une énième fois. Une main s'abattit sur le petit boitier. Ouvrant difficilement un œil, Seyhial avisa l'heure et se leva en sursaut.

Il allait rater son bus.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se réveiller à grands coups d'eau froide de la douche. Se séchant sommairement, il retourna dans sa chambre, sans allumer la lumière pour laisser se reposer le corps nu qui squattait son lit, et se mit à la recherche de son jean et d'un t-shirt propre qu'il enfila en vitesse. Il se saisit ensuite d'une paire de chaussettes propres et s'assit sur son lit pour les enfiler, jetant un vague regard à son portable.

Le tas de couverture se mit à bouger et un gémissement sourd en sortit. L'homme se redressa doucement sous les draps et colla son torse au dos du propriétaire de la chambre. Un souffle calme, endormi caressa sa nuque alors que les mains de son partenaire se posèrent sur ses hanches, qu'il caressa doucement.

\- J'ai très froid, sans toi, tu sais ...?

\- Tinkyyy... Gémis le youtubeur, sentant l'envie poindre au creux de ses reins. Tout le monde n'est pas en vacances, tu sais...

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de louper les cours, quand bien même il mourrait d'envie de profiter de son chéri au réveil. Il se leva, se défaisant de l'étreinte du plus jeune à contrecœur, prit son sac à la va-vite et quitta la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tinky entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il soupira et se recoucha, serrant doucement sa peluche Totoro dans ses bras. Il lui manquait déjà.

Alors qu'il allait se rendormir, il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Le temps de se redresser, Seyhial se trouvait dans la chambre, se déshabillant avec hâte. Torse nu, il se jeta sur le lit et l'embrassa avec passion. Bien que ravi, le plus jeune se sépara de son amant pour lui offrir un regard curieux.

\- J'ai raté le bus. Dit simplement le youtubeur avant d'unir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles de son amoureux.


	2. La Nuit me nuit

Elle arrive. La nuit.

Je le sais car les oiseaux ne chantent plus.  
Le soleil descend progressivement, se cachant à ma vue.  
Teintant le ciel d'orange, de rose, de rouge...  
Elle arrive, la nuit. Saignant le ciel.  
Il n'y a aucune beauté en un spectacle pareil.

Il fait nuit.

Il n'y a plus de couleur, règne l'obscurité.  
Le rouge qui gorgeait le ciel a séché.  
Les bruits se sont tus, le silence m'oppresse...  
Je devrais fermer les yeux et m'endormir.  
Me perdre dans des rêves et les chérir.

Mais j'ai peur de la nuit.

Je ne peux pas dormir, fermer les yeux et rêver.  
Peu importe à quel point je me sens fatiguée  
L'angoisse paralyse mon sommeil.  
J'ai peur de dormir, de fermer les yeux, de rêver...  
Car les rêves, je le sais, ne seront pas les seuls à venir me hanter

La nuit me nuit.

Chaque nuit blanche qui passe me pousse un peu plus dans la folie  
Dans cette psychose qui creuse mes cernes, empoisonne ma vie.  
Je ne sais plus ce qui est, et ce qui n'est que dans ma tête.  
Sont-ce vraiment des cris que j'entends au loin ?  
Y a t-il vraiment un danger qui se dissimule dans ces ombres ?

Comment savoir ?


	3. Tu me fais perdre mes nuits

Unster soupira en voyant l'heure s'afficher sur son téléphone. Quatre heures du matin. Et il n'avait pas encore dormi une seule seconde. A ses cotés, gribouille ronronnait paisiblement, perdu dans un rêve certainement rempli de poissons. Le youtubeur grogna. Même son chat le narguait avec son sommeil.

Il avait toujours eu des problèmes d'insomnies, mais depuis deux semaines, il ne dormait plus. Accumulant les nuits blanches, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer...

Il regarda le bureau de son ordinateur d'un œil vide. Il avait fini tout son travail en retard. Il n'avait aucun montage à faire, aucune miniature à fignoler... Son regard fut attiré par la petite icône MINECRAFT en bas à gauche. Il double-cliqua par reflexe.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Créer une nouvelle map solo et se perdre dans les grottes ? L'icône du serveur "Celestia" titilla son attention.

Il n'y était allé qu'une seule fois... Sans plus réfléchir, il double-cliqua et attendit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait y aller.

Lorsque le décor fut chargé, il avança un peu, visitant ce serveur dont on lui avait tant parlé et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vu, jusqu'à ce qu'un message apparaisse dans le chat et lui glace le sang.

SianaPanda : Coucou !

Il lâcha sa souris et recula dans son siège. Il devait faire quoi là ? Répondre normalement alors qu'il s'était consciencieusement appliqué à l'éviter depuis deux semaines ? Ou juste fuir, encore, et se faire haïr un peu plus ?

Il soupira puis tapa rapidement un "Salut". Il n'aurait jamais dû aller sur le serveur.

SianaPada : Tu m'évites en ce moment. J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Le cœur d'Unster loupa un battement et, sur le coup du stress, il ferma le jeu. Il se leva, tremblant et s'éloigna de son ordinateur. Il savait qu'il avait merdé, que Siana devait être choquée et probablement blessée en ce moment même, mais il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas l'affronter.

Il l'ignorait royalement depuis deux semaines. Mais pas par subite envie, non... Par devoir. Un devoir que lui avait imposé sa conscience lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que, quoi qu'il arrive, Siana verrait toujours le youtubeur en lui. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsque, sur un coup de tête, il avait demandé à ses abonnés, au travers d'un tweet, de lui offrir Unravel.

C'était une plaisanterie. Une putain de blague. Il pouvait se l'offrir seul, ce jeu, et c'est même ce qu'il comptait faire. A aucun moment il n'aurait cru que Siana lui enverrait un message skype en lui demandant ses coordonnées Steam pour lui offrir, jamais.

Ca l'avait horrifié. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à se rappeler de toutes les attentions qu'avait eu Siana à son égard, toutes les requêtes à laquelle elle avait accédée avec le sourire, lui rendant tout le temps service, quoi qu'il en coûte, et sans rien en retour.

Et il avait eu cette putain de pensée. Cette saloperie de hantise.

Et si elle ne faisait pas ça en tant qu'amie, comme il la considérait depuis longtemps maintenant, mais en tant qu'abonnée ?

Etait-elle vraiment dans un état d'esprit différents des autres ?

Il avait alors eu l'impression d'être un monstre, de profiter d'elle et de l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui en tant que youtubeur.

Pourtant, il ne pensait pas à mal. Jamais il n'avait pensé à mal...

Il n'avait jamais cherché à profiter d'elle, alors pourquoi se sentait-il autant coupable ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à dormir ...?


	4. Unster, le jour seulement

Unster laissa échapper un petit bâillement en coupant son enregistrement. L'épisode 60 de était dans la poche. La voix, un peu inquiète, de Newtiteuf raisonna dans son casque.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, ça va ?

\- Ouais, j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Le youtubeur jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge, juste pour être sûr. Minuit moins le quart. Il devait se dépêcher.

\- Encore des problèmes d'insomnies ?

\- … Hein ? Il cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur la discussion Skype toujours en court. Oh euh, ouais. Mes insomnies, elles partent pas. NT, je suis mort là, on se parle plus tard ?

\- Ouais, ok. De toute façon, faut que je sorte, alors...

A peine les au-revoir furent prononcés et l'appel coupé que le plus jeune se leva en vitesse pour aller farfouiller dans ses tiroirs du bas. Tout en bas, caché, pour que personne n'ai jamais l'idée de venir chercher ici.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ça avait commencé. Il supposait que c'était comme pour tout, qu'une étincelle de curiosité l'avait embrasé et consumé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un incendie d'obsession. Ça avait été gentillet au début. Il faisait ça tout seul, dans son coin, ne montrant cette partie là à personne... Par honte, principalement. Par peur aussi.

Qui réagirait bien face à... ça ?

Serrant ses affaires contre son torse, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait déjà cédé pour ce soir. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas contrôler cette pulsion...

Depuis quelques temps, il avait cette envie entêtante de côtoyer des gens qui... Le comprendrait. Des gens qui faisaient comme lui. Alors, un soir, il était juste sorti de chez lui et s'était mis à marcher. Longtemps, partout, arpentant la capitale. Il était passé par de multiples petites rues sales, mal éclairés et glauques... Mais une était sortie du lot. Elle avait une odeur particulière, une odeur douce bien différente des autres rues du quartiers qui ne sentaient que la pisse.

Les doigts tremblants, Unster se saisit d'un petit coffret et de deux petits tubes, bien dissimulé dans son étagère à pharmacie, derrière deux ou trois boites de pansement. Il connaissait le mouvements par cœur... Il aurait presque pu le faire les yeux fermés.

Et là, il l'avait vu. Cette petite enseigne en néons clignotants, seule lumière dans cette rue pavé glauque à l'odeur si douce. Et il était entré. Et, pour la première fois dans sa vie depuis que cette obsession, ce besoin était né, il se sentait paisible. A sa place.

Alors il l'avait décidé. La journée, il était un youtubeur talentueux, aimé et heureux. Mais la nuit, sa place n'était plus la même.

Unster se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, repoussant une longue mèche noire de devant ses yeux. Il tira sur la bretelle gauche de son soutien gorge, pour remonter un peu son énorme sein en silicone et avoir une poitrine parfaitement uniforme. Ainsi que parfaitement gigantesque. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant son visage. Il manquait la touche finale. Il farfouilla dans son sac à main et en sorti un tube de rouge à lèvre. Il s'en appliqua consciencieusement, adressant une magnifique bouche en cul de poule au miroir.

La nuit, sa place était à la boite « Au Manège Enchanté »

\- Tu m'as manqué... Gémit-il en se regardant dans le miroir avec envie.

La nuit, Unster devenait Boobinatrix.


	5. Un renard !

« Judy, c'est un renard. »

La petite lapine prit sa tête dans ses mains, découragée.

« Papa, je le _sais_ , ok ? Je le vois tout les jours, j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. »

« Oui, mais... Je comprend pas pourquoi tu veux qu'il vienne avec toi à la maison pour l'anniversaire de ta mère... »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour observer Nick, qui bavardait joyeusement avec Clawhauser. Elle ne _voulait pas_ qu'il l'accompagne chez ses parents mais... Elle avait le sentiment que c'est ce qui devait se passer maintenant.

« Eh bien... » Elle hésita un moment avant de souffler un bon coup et de lâcher « Je pensais que ce serait une bonne occasion pour que vous vous rencontriez. Tu sais, que je le présente à la famille au complet et... Tout ça, quoi. »

« Le présenter ? Judy, on ne présente pas un collègue de travail à sa famille ! » Rit son père avant de s'arrêter net « A moins que... ? »

Judy put observer l'effroi s'installer sur le visage de Stu Hopps juste avant qu'il ne se mette à crier.

« UN RENARD ?! »

Elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas être facile de faire accepter Nick à son père, mais la réaction de ce dernier la blessa tout de même.

« Papa... »

« Enfin, Judy, j'ai rien contre les renards, tu sais bien que Gideon Grey fait presque parti de la famille même s'il est... Tiens, quitte à choisir un renard, pourquoi tu choisis pas Gideon ?! Hein ? Au moins lui on le connaît, on serait plus tranquille ! »

« Quoi ? Nan, j'ai aucune envie de choisir Gideon ! » S'offusqua Judy. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parlait de lui déjà ?

« Mais, Judy, quitte à finir ta vie avec un renard... »

« Mais je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec un renard, papa ! Je veux finir ma vie avec Nick ! Et je le veux parce qu'on s'entend bien et que je l'aime bien, pas parce qu'il est un renard ! » S'énerva la policière.

Un silence de mort s'abattit entre les deux lapins, le plus vieux semblant être trop choqué de s'être fait crier dessus pour riposter. Après quelques secondes, Judy fut prise de remords. Ses longues oreilles, qui s'étaient dressées instinctivement durant son coup de sang, tombèrent mollement contre son dos. Celles de son père étaient déjà basse. Il soupira.

« J'en parlerais à ta mère ce soir. C'est son anniversaire après tout, c'est elle qui décide qui vient. »

Et il raccrocha. Judy laissa tomber son bras, qui maintenait son portable, devant elle, le long de son corps, soudainement découragée et fatiguée.

« Carotte ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Nick, qui la regardait l'air quelque peu inquiet. Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire, en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'y attendait, de tout façon. Ç'aurait été trop beau que son père saute de joie à l'idée qu'elle veuille amener _un renard_ à BunnyBorrow.

« Je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec un renard, papa ! Je veux finir ma vie avec Nick ! »

Judy sursauta et rougi en entendant sa voix sortir de nul part, se confessant aussi ouvertement. Face à elle, son collègue prédateur la regardait d'un air goguenard, un stylo carotte à la main.

Le stylo carotte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai l'effacer. Un jour. »

Nick était définitivement le renard qu'elle voulait présenter à ses parents.


	6. J'aimerais m'envoler

Il s'approcha doucement du rebords, craintif, et observa de longues minutes le vide qui s'étendait sous lui.

Un vide immense, silencieux, apaisant... Mortel.

Il n'était pas très futé, mais il savait tout de même que s'il tombait là, en bas, il ne se relèverait pas. Il n'y avait pas de deuxième chance, pas de coup d'essai possible. C'était clair et net, c'était dangereux... Mais il aimait la vue. C'était sa seule compagnie depuis quelques jours déjà. Il était coincé en haut de cette falaise, avec personne d'autre que lui même depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. La faim lui rongeait le ventre, la soif lui brûlait la gorge, la solitude lui tournait la tête... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il le fallait...

Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'attendre en vain qu'ils reviennent. C'était fini maintenant, il ne reviendrait pas, c'était à lui de se bouger pour se sortir de là, c'était à lui de se bouger pour rester en vie...

Il se laissa tomber en avant, les ailes grandes écartées.

Et alors que le vent frappa ses plumes de plein fouet, le faisant planer tranquillement pour un temps, le jeune condor se relaxa et se mit à battre doucement des ailes, comme s'il l'avait toute sa vie. C'était tellement naturel...

Il scruta le sol d'un air hautain, à la fois pour le narguer – il n'était pas tomber!- et pour y chercher son prochain repas.

Il savait voler de ses propres ailes maintenant. Qu'importe si ses parents n'était plus là.

Il était indépendant après tout.


	7. Déchire cette photo

De retour dans ces toilettes. Encore une fois... Une ultime fois.

Je regarde la petite photo dans mes mains, la pliant nerveusement entre mes doigts dans des tentatives ridicules de la déchirer. J'y arrive pas. Pitoyable.

Je sais que je te le dois. Je sais que je te l'ai promis, que je dois respecter ta volonté... Je le sais Chloé, je le sais mais... Je n'y parviens pas. Pas après tout ça. Pas avec tout ce que je ressens pour toi... Chloé, je ne peux pas...

Je n'ai même pas réussi à te tuer dans une réalité alternative qui, je le savais, allait bientôt être effacée par mes soins. Je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer, à te sortir de ta misère alors même que je savais que ce ne serait jamais la réalité dans laquelle je te laisserais.

Alors tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas me demander à moi de te laisser te faire assassiner.

J'entends Nathan entrer dans les toilettes et, en panique, je rembobine. Pas maintenant. Je suis pas prête, il faut que je gagne du temps.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois je rembobine, encore et encore. Tantôt dès l'entrée de Nathan dans les WC, tantôt quand je t'entend y entrer à ton tour...

Tantôt quand j'entends ce putain de coup de feu.

Tantôt quand, dans un élan de folie désespérée, je jaillit de ma cachette pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal et que je me fais toucher à ta place.

Mon nez pisse littéralement le sang mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je n'arrive pas... Je n'arrive juste pas à accepter l'idée de te laisser mourir et de vivre sans toi.

Je suis égoïste Chloé. Mais je te l'ai promit... Et je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, je dois honorer ta volonté...

Ta... Dernière volonté.

Rageuse et déterminée, j'essuie du revers de ma manche le sang et les larmes dans lequel baigne mon visage et, après un ultime rembobinage, je déchire cette photo sans un tressaut d'hésitation. Dommage, elle était jolie.

Les dès sont lancés. Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière.

J'entends Nathan entrer dans les toilettes et je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Je me laisse choir au sol, les genoux remontées contre ma poitrine, ma tête posée dessus, cachée entre mes bras.

J'essaye de ne pas écouter le dialogue entre vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'écouter de toute façon, je le connais par cœur. Je ferme les yeux et mes pensées s'envolent vers toi, comme si j'étais ce petit papillon bleu qui parcourait toutes réalités pour te retrouver, enfin. Je voyage dans mes souvenirs, dans nos rires, dans nos étreintes... Et alors que je repense à ce baiser que tu m'as donné au phare, devant cette putain de tornade, juste après m'avoir ordonnée de te laisser mourir, je l'entends.

Ce coup de feu.

Ma vie sans toi viens de commencer, Chloé.

Et, putain... Je suis pas prête.


End file.
